gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
SEGA Fighting Super Heroes
Make way mother freakin' Capcom, 'ca-ause SEGA is in to-own! Welcome...to Capcom vs SNK! This game is similar to the first Capcom vs SNK and its official USA name is...SEGA Millennium Fighting USA! It's official Japanese ver. name is SEGA Millionaire Fighting 2012 (or 2011). Introduction This game is the next generation of legends...of video gaming. Original characters out of unoriginal characters, surprisingly smooth gameplay, and a bunch more! Even Sonic is pump up to the max! Gameplay It will ultilize the modified gameplay of Capcom vs SNK. The 2 Grooves are, Original and Barrier (based on Sonic the Fighter). The Original gauge gives you unlimited Guarding, but exceeding Super Combo gauge usage, while the Barrier gauge give you percentage of what Barriers are left. If all of them are gone, you can't guard anymore, so be careful the next time you're trying to guard an attack. All Super Combos just require 1 Barrier, though! Here are the configurations for the Grooves: Original: *MAX Lv1 *MAX Lv2 *MAX Lv3 (Default) *MAX Lv4 *MAX Lv5 *MAX Lv6 *MAX Lv7 (Unlock by performing Super Combo Finishes 7 times) *MAX Lv8 (Unlock by beating Arcade Mode 8 (or more) times. Unlock MAX Lv7 first) *MAX Lv9 (Unlock all the secret characters then beat all the secret bosses at least once (or more). Unlock MAX Lv7 and 8 first) There are also colors to tell you which level of the gauges you're on: *Green (MAX Lv1-3) *Yellow (MAX Lv4-6) *Orange (Red in Japanese ver.) (MAX Lv7-9) Barrier: *MAX 1 Barrier *MAX 2 Barrier *MAX 3 Barrier *MAX 4 Barrier *MAX 5 Barrier (Default) *MAX 6 Barrier (Unlock by using MAX 5 Barrier through Arcade Mode) *MAX 7 Barrier (Unlock by using MAX 6 Barrier through Arcade Mode) *MAX 8 Barrier (Unlock by using MAX 7 Barrier through Arcade Mode) *MAX 9 Barrier (Unlock by beating S.D. Sonic. Unlock MAX 6-8 Barriers first) The radio in-battle is unlike the one in Capcom vs SNK. It's like a circle kinda shape and just shows the numbers and colors instead with R|X (or whatever). The difficulty config is also available in this game: *Easiest (Easy Peesy in Japanese ver.) *Very Easy *Easy *Medium-Easy *Medium *Medium-Hard *Hard *Very Hard *Hardest (Insanely Hard in Japanese ver.) Console version In the console version of the game, it includes some of the features like Capcom vs SNK. You can also play the characters you can't play on the arcade version!: -Note, look below the "Characters" section to learn how to unlock them *E-101-Beta Mk II *True Osnic *Super Scrouge *Ultimate Scrouge *Mephiles *Darkspine Sonic *Excalibur Sonic *S.D. Sonic *Early Sonic (shortly E. Sonic, known as Pre-Sonic (shortly P.-Sonic) in Japan) You can also access the DLC. Future versions *SEGA Millennium Fighting USA: Tournament Edition *SEGA Millennium Fighting 2/SEGA Billionaire Fighting 2013 (or 2012) *SEGA Ultimate Fighting USA/SEGA Billionaire Fighting EX *???/??? DLC The DLC will include up-to-date updates and trailers along with new features and other stuff! *Halloween Costume Pack *Christmas Costume Pack *Super Costume Pack *Form Costume Pack Characters Sonic the Hedgehog series *Sonic (Super Sonic and Dark Sonic (unlockable) as a Super Combo) *Tails *Amy *Knuckles *Shadow (Super Shadow as a Super Combo) *Rough *Cream, Cheese, and Chocola *Big and Froggy *Zero *E-102-Gamma *E-101-Beta Mk II (Unlocked by beating Arcade Mode with Gamma) *E-123 Omega *Emerl *Metal Sonic *Metal Knuckles *Fang *Bark *Bean *Blaze *Silver *Tikal *Chaos 0 *Espio *Charmy *Vector *Mighty *Ray *Heavy and Bomb *Osnic (Debutting. Super Osnic as a Super Combo) *True Osnic (shortly T. Osnic. Osnic's debutting form/character) (Unlockable) *Scrouge (known throughout the series as Evil Sonic in Japan) (Unlockable) *Super Scrouge (known throughout the series as Shin Evil Sonic in Japan) (Unlocked by using Scrouge to beat the Arcade Mode 10 times) *Ultimate/God Scrouge (the form that Super Scrouge gains after brutally defeating Sonic, he's the resemblence of Ultimate/God Rugal from SNK) (Unlocked by using Super Scrouge to beat the Arcade Mode 10 times) *Mephiles (Permanently becomes Kunai Mephiles (by Super Combo, replaced by Kunai Rush) 'till the end of a match) (Unlockable) *Darkspine Sonic (Unlocked by using Sonic's "Super Form" Super Combo to beat the Arcade Mode at the Hardest difficulty) *Excalibur Sonic (also Excalibur-Sonic) (Unlocked by using Sonic's Special Costume (Caliburn) to beat the Arcade Mode at the Medium (or easier) difficulty) *Shin Dark Sonic (shortly S.D. Sonic or S. D. Sonic, also referred to Shōhi Yami (Consuming Darkness) Sonic. The form that Dark Sonic gains from brutally defeating Akiru Yuki, sucking his energy to power up his form) (Unlocked by using Dark Sonic (unlockable Super Combo for Sonic), Darkspine Sonic, or Excalibur Sonic throughout Arcade Mode at least once at the Hardest difficulty) *Biohazard (Final Hazard (Final-Hazard) in the 2nd final match) (Final Boss, unplayable) *Black Doom (Devil Doom in the 2nd match, unplayable) (Secret Boss replacing Biohazard) *Iblis (Solaris in the 2nd match, unplayable) (Secret Boss replacing Biohazard) Bleach series *Ichigo **Bankai Ichigo (HCF+HP) **Hollow Mask Bankai Ichigo (HCF+HP) **Full Hollow Ichigo (HCF+HP*)/New Hollow Ichigo (HCF+HK*) *Isshin (Soul Reaper) *Kisuke *Yoruichi *Jinta *Ururu *Ririn *Orihime *Uryu *Yasutora *Hiyori *Hachigen *Yamamoto *Chojiro *Sui-Feng *Izuru *Gin *Shusuke *Makoto *Retsu *Isane *Hanataro *Sosuke *Byakuya *Renji **Bankai Renji (HCF+HP/HK) *Sajin *Iba *Shunsui *Toshiro *Ranjiku *Kenpachi (also called Kenny) *Yachiru *Ikkaku *Yumichika *Mayuri *Nemu *Rukia *Ryusei *Rusaburo *Rurichiyo *Ulquiorra Cifer (shortly U. Cifer) *Nnoitra *Grimmjow *Zommari *Szayel *Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck (shortly Nel, support character only) *True Nel (Unlocked by winning the second round of the Gantenbainne match) *Gantenbainne *Tesra *Pesche *Dondochakka *Hollow Ichigo Kekkaishi series *Yoshimori *Tokine *Gen **Ayakashi Gen (Unlocked by going through the Arcade Mode as Gen with at least 1 Perfect Marker or performing Super Combo Finishes in every match) *Human Skin Kaguro (shortly H.S. Kaguro or H. S. Kaguro) (Unlocked by fighting him) *Kaguro (Unlocked by beating him) DLC Characters Sonic the Hedgehog series *Shahra (known throughout the series as STRG (Shahra the Ring Genie) in Japan) *Erazor Djinn (known shortly as E. Djinn) *Marine *Mecha Sonic 3.0 (known throughout the series as Metal Sonic 3.0 in Japan) *Master Core: ABIS (known shortly as M.C. ABIS or M. C. ABIS) (Secret Boss replacing Biohazard) *Sonic the Werehog (also known as Were-Sonic) *Chip (as Super Combo for Sonic and Were-Sonic only) *Dark Gaia (Perfect Dark Gaia in the 2nd match) (Secret Boss replacing Biohazard) *King Arthur (Secret Boss replacing Biohazard) *Caliburn (Special Costume for Sonic only) *Wisps (as Super Combo for Sonic only) *Mother Wisp Systems This will be available as a downloadable game (DLG) on PlayStation Network, WiiWare, Xbox Live Arcade, and eShop! It'll also be available for the GigaCom and PC. Release Dates Game Release Line-up 2012/2011 Summer *PlayStation 3 *Nintendo Feel/Stream *Xbox 360 Winter *GigaCom *PC SEGA MF2/SEGA BF2013/2012 Release Line-up 2013/2012 Summer Winter Category:PlayStation games Category:Wii games Category:Xbox games Category:GigaCom Category:PC games